After All This Time
by waterrain
Summary: America and England are finally together after all this time. Female America and Female England. However there are bumps along the road such as France and Russia along with a few other things. France is Male and Russia is Male.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Suddenly By Super Chick. Female America and Female England.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**She feels lost in her own life**_

"Hey, England. Are you alright?" America asked happily and her hands were on England's tense narrow shoulders.

"What is it?" England asked in a distant tone and she missed America's hurt expression in those blue eyes, but it was gone within a second.

"You were about to trip on a rock." America replied cheerfully and then turned around for a moment to blink her eyes. She heard England cursing loudly and America turned back around her eyes flashing in worry for a brief moment. She noticed that England's knee was bleeding and America sighed softly before picking her up into her arms.

"Sheesh, I warned you and look at what happened to your knee." America said in a scolding voice and she smiled brightly at England's glare.

"Shut up, America." England snapped angrily and her arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Heh, If you need to space out and stuff. Let me know and I'll carry you." America stated calmly and her cheeks felt warm. England felt nice in her arms so small and light. America briefly though that she could carry England all day long and never get tired of it.

_**Treading water just to keep from slipping under**_

England was stepping on the rocks that were on the lake, but then America popped up from the water and smiled brightly at her. England slipped into the water, she felt the water entering her mouth, but then suddenly picked up from the water.

"Sorry that I startled you so badly. Jeez, you really are old." America said teasingly as England coughed up some water and then smiled at her despite receiving a glare. "Heh, I saved you England."

"Good because it was your fault to begin with America." England managed to say before coughing and America looked at her for a moment.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" America asked calmly and she noticed that England's cheeks were flushed.

"Bloody hell, America. I'm fine." England stated flatly and her breathing was back to normal.

"Heh, Just joking." America commented happily and England pinched America's cheeks.

_**And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be**_

France was kissing England's lips, hugging, and holding her.

"Oh, England just like before when there was no America for you to look at with those eyes." France muttered softly into her right ear and he smiled faintly to himself. England frowned and then looked at France with narrowed eyes.

_**Tired of trying to do it right**_

England pushed France away and then crossed her arms.

"Do not ever touch me again." England said coldly and she looked at France with bored eyes.

"Oh why not my dear and fair England?" France purred and he looked at her with lustful eyes. "Just like the old days."

"America will kick your frog ass." England stated simply and

"Oh, I had forgotten she secretly does love you just as you love her. Despite your denial, but to be honest it is simple to see through you England for your blushes always give you away. America hides her feelings better than you, my dear." France stated out loud and he smiled gleefully at England's faint blush.

England smiled tensely and then punched France in the stomach.

"Do shut your fly trap frog." She stated smoothly before walking away with her head held up high and planning to find America.

_**Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making**_

_**Might be taking her to who she'll be**_

America smiled faintly to herself and tugged at her blonde hair, but then sighed. Maybe England does not like her shoulder length blonde hair?

"It is too much to hope for England to do anything. She is hopeless, but then again maybe I'm just being hopeful that she cares about me." She said to herself and had her hands on her cheeks while pouting. "I always do dream big. England is short, but my dreams of having her be with me is big and seemly impossible."

Tears silently fell from her blue eyes and she shook her head fiercely.

"Why am I crying?" America whispered softly and then she tried to blink them away.

_**And suddenly it isn't what it used to be**_

England touched America's damp cheeks and wiped away the tears. She noticed that America's eyes were puffy and England sighed softly to herself.

"America, I have something to tell you." England told the other Nation gently and she watched as America's watery blue eyes widen.

"I love you." England whispered and then gave the shocked American a faint kiss on the lips.

"Wow." America commented and she stared at her in disbelief for who would have thought England would make the first move.

"You can only saw wow?" England asked her teasingly and America's cheeks were flushed.

"I thought I was only being hopeful and that my dreams were too far away." America managed to reply and then she grinned widely at England. "I love you too, England."

America giggled and hugged England tightly.

"America. Settle down, dummy. You are hugging me too tightly. Recall your strength before I pass out in your bloody powerful arms." England managed to say and she felt America pulling away slowly.

"Sorry, I was just so happy." America commented happily and gave England a faint kiss on the right cheek before pushing her gently out while grinning.

"You are such a tease, America." England complained and she rolled her eyes in annoyance for America enjoys teasing far too much.

"I like taking things like this slowly, England. You didn't even buy me dinner or take me to the movies." America told her calmly and cheeks puffed out. "Your so bad, England. Suddenly kissing me and thinking I'll go all the way. I'm not that type of girl."

England stuttered and her cheeks were red.

"I was waiting and waiting for you. I'm still a virgin. Pretty easy with my heroic strength and fierce will, right?" America commented cheerfully and she noticed England's sad look. "Come on, England. It's alright about you and France. After all France is suppose to be the country of love or whatever, but I don't believe it. I think France made up this bullshit."

"Really?" England asked flatly and she noticed America's grin.

"Because I believe that I'm the country of love and being in love. I wonder how long you can go without having anything sexual?" America said calmly and she gave England a wink before closing the bedroom door along with locking it.

"Bloody hell she is going to tease me worse." England muttered to herself and then sulked for a moment, but decided to stay outside of America's bedroom door.

_**And after all this time it worked out just fine**_

_**And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be**_

_**And after all the tears I was supposed to be here**_

America smiled happily and she hugged her five pillows tightly. The pillows tore, feathers were everywhere, and America giggled gleefully for England really does love her.

"America are you alright?" England asked in a slightly worried tone and America walked over cheerfully. She opened the door, England stared at America's bedroom for all of a sudden everything was covered in pillows, and America suddenly kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I got a bit excited and didn't want to break you in my arms, England." America stated to her smoothly and let out a deep breath. "I feel a lot calmer and let's watch some scary movies together."

England nodded in agreement and she knew America will be clinging to her throughout the entire movie while having those blue eyes wide in fear.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Suddenly By Super Chick. Female America and Female England. **

** I might have more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**She feels locked in her own life**_

England sighs herself for there was a never ending pile of paperwork and she focused on the work.

_**Scared of what she might lose if she moves away from who she was**_

_**And she's afraid of being free**_

"Sorry, America. I simply am not free at the moment." England commented calmly and her eyes looked at the paperwork. She prefers to do work first and foremost before doing anything remotely fun or enjoyable.

_**There's a way she knows is right**_

_**She can't feel the things she knows**_

_**And so each step she's taking is a step of faith toward who she'll be**_

England heard the door opening, she saw America's smiling lips, and a dozen red roses.

"Heh, I picked these myself from my amazing garden." She told England happily and then blinked her big blue eyes. "I hope you like them."

America smiled brightly for England's cheeks were a bright red and she giggled joyfully.

"Thank you, America. I'll put them in a vase and have them on my desk with some work." England commented smoothly and she blinked in surprise for America handed her a vase with the American Flag painted on it along with there being water inside of the vase.

"So you'll think of me when I have to leave and stuff." America stated bluntly and gave England a thumbs up. "So you don't forget about me."

"How could I ever forget you love? You are so loud, rude for not telling me before visiting, but yet amazing enough I find you to be rather sweet and adorable." England said calmly, a smirk on her lips for America's cheeks were as red as cherries, and she didn't stop herself from kissing those flushed cheeks along with kissing her until their lips were sore.

"Jeez, You nearly sucked the life out of me." America panted, her lips parted, and she looked at England in disbelief. "Take it easy on me. I don't have the experience like you."

"Practice makes perfect along with building up your lung muscles." England commented smugly and raised an eyebrow at America. "I must say my dear and darling America. I thought you would last longer for you are rather strong?"

America caught her breath and then puffed out her cheeks.

"I'll show you, England. I can out kiss you any day of the week." America stated firmly and her face was set in determination. She had her arms wrapped around England's hips and grinned gleefully. In the end England regretted teasing her, being smug, and holding experience over America's head which was a rather bad idea although very enjoyable.

"You are a bloody fast learn." England panted and she

"Heh, You gave me the secret by saying lung muscles. Before I had held my breath and stuff without letting out any air, but this time when I was kissing you and stuff. I didn't hold my breath." America commented happily and she noticed England's annoyed expression.

"Bloody hell America. I could have killed you without meaning too, dummy. Do not hold your breath." England stated firmly and she sighed lightly at America's carefree giggles.

_**And here where the night is darkest black**_

_**She feels the fear and the light is farthest back**_

"Where is America? It has been three bloody hours." England whispered to herself and she bite down on her lip making it bleed. It was cold outside and her body felt cold despite the warm coat. The night was dark for the moon was hidden, but there was a few stars and yet the light was not bright enough.

_**And through her tears she can't see the dawn is coming**_

England covered up her brilliant green eyes and tears were slowly falling down. What if America decided that she could do better than England and went off with Russia? Then again America doesn't like Russia, but what if those feelings change? England was lost in her tears, the coldness of the night that she didn't see America coming up behind her, and hugging her tightly.

_**Skies will clear and the light will find her where she's always been.**_

"Hey, England. Sorry about being really really late. France tried to grope me—" America started to say, but then she was cut off.

"What that fucking son of a bitch! I'll cut his damn hands off! I'll make him damn sorry for what belongs to me!" England yelled loudly and her cheeks were flushed. America hide a chuckle, it is nice to see England all fluster, and she

"He tried, but failed. I was about to kick his ass in an awesome way, but then that Russia showed up and broke France's hands." America commented cheerfully at first, but then sounded depressed at the later part of her sentence.

"What why would Russia do that for you?" England asked her and she felt nervous for what if Russia tried to steal away her beautiful America.

"To piss me off because I really wanted to get France, but he stole that chance from me. I'm against hurting someone when they are down for the count and I forgot to mention Russia knocked France in the back of the head with a pipe." America stated calmly and rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. "Plus said something that annoyed me."

"What did he say?" En

"Just smiled creepily, stated that I should Thank him for taking care of France, and I pulled out my two sliver guns. Yeah things went downhill and lost track of time." America said to England and she shook her head. "Seriously, I'm cool and let's have fun."

"Are you okay, America?" England asked in a worried voice

"Yep, I feel perfect fine. Now that I'm here let's eat at a restaurant." America commented happily and then England narrowed her eyes.

"Normally, You would say McDonalds." England said smoothly and she crossed her arms.

"Uhhh. Well to be honest my arms are pretty bruised, but I know for a fact Russia's arms are bruised too and I got him with my guns. Of course he knocked one away with his pipe, but I knocked away his pipe with my remaining gun and then dropped it to be fair. So yeah it got pretty rough, but I kicked his ass I tell you England. Russia was a complete girl at times during the fight. I mean it, England. It almost made me feel bad. Key world Almost." America muttered and England pinched America's cheeks.

"You are going to my home right now, love. I plan to look your body completely over and bandage you up." England stated firmly and she had her arm around America's hips. "You have a few scratch's on your cheek."

"Russia despite being a dude can fight totally like a chick at times. It was hilarious when he pulled my hair, it didn't hurt at all, and I punched him throughout the whole time despite his at times girlish fighting manner. At times his dude side shows up and he starts punching." America said smugly and her grin was wide. England sighed while shaking her head for America tends to get into, pick a fight, or wander quite willing into one.

"Honestly, America. You truly do worry me." England muttered quietly and America kissed her on the left cheek.

"No need since I'm America and I kick ass, baby." America stated bluntly and she received an annoyed look from England.

"You are my sunshine and lit up my day, but for the bloody good of my health stop worrying me half to death." England said smoothly and America smiled brightly.

"Your my angel for trying so hard to keep me out of trouble despite the fact you can make a Sailor blush for the times you do swear and blame the world." America commented happily and then smiled at England. "Looks like we are at your home."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own When Your Gone By Avril Lavigne. Female America and Female England. I might make more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

America way laying on her bed and arms rested under the back of her head. Tears silently fell, she mentally cursed herself for being emotional, and it is not like England is gone for forever.

"I'm such a dummy. Getting all worked up over England deciding to be nicer to France. It is not like she's not here with me because of France or anyone." America whispered harshly to herself and lips were bleeding to keep from sobbing.

She sat up and shook her head fiercely erasing the thought of England being with someone else.

"I really am paranoid. After all England is not the type to cheat and she is often busy with her work. It is not like I can't visit England." She commented softly and took a deep breath. America roughly wiped away the tears, forced herself to smile, and she decided to clean up the blood from her lips.

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

She held her cell phone close to herself and wondered when England will call.

"I don't want to bug her or seem needy." America muttered and she tried to smile, but no one was around and there was no point in smiling.

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

America woke up and she frowned to herself for England was not there.

"I can't believe she left me." America commented in a low voice and her blue eyes were lowered. "After all we watched scary movies and cuddled."

To be honest she has no plans of going all the way with England for America felt frightened at what if she left her after having sex.

"I can't risk it. I'm perfectly fine without ever experiencing sex and I'm not curious about it. I just don't want to risk her leaving me afterwards and I'm afraid." America whispered softly and she hugged her big dark blue pillow with little white stars.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

"America, I have to go back to my home." England commented smoothly and she looked away from America's silently pleading blue eyes. "I can't stay here with you. My people need me and I must go."

England walked away her brilliant green eyes were determined for it is true that she can't stay at America's home for there is too much work to be done. America watched as she walked out the door, softly closing it, and that was when her tears quietly fell from those wide blue eyes.

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

"Hey, England. Do you want to see a movie together?" America asked happily and England shook her head.

"No." England commented dryly and she was hugged tightly by America.

"You know I love you." America whispered into her right ear and she kissed England on the left cheek.

"Honestly, You are always so bloody clingy. We are in public." England stated firmly and she missed the hurt expression in America's blue eyes which lasted for a moment.

"Okay, That's cool. I'll just go back home and finish some paperwork." America managed to say calmly and she released England.

America walked away quickly, she bite down on her lips, and calmed down. England blinked in confusion at America's words and she wondered what had happened.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

America clenched her chest and looked at the photo of England in a punkish outfit she had hanging up on the wall. Of course she always made sure to take it down and roll it up before letting England inside her bedroom.

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

"Hey, England. When do you think you can visit me?" America asked cheerfully over the phone and she has not seen England in about a week.

"When I can find the time, love." England replied calmly and she added. "You can visit me."

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

"England, I love you." America said happily as she hugged England closely and had her chin on top of England's head.

"I love you too, America." England commented smoothly and she felt America's chin move from the top of her head.

"The stars are really pretty, but not as pretty as you." America told her calmly and England kissed her briefly on the lips.

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

"America, What is wrong?" England asked in a worried voice and she felt America's cheeks that were damp.

"Nothing, darling." America replied happily, her smile was bright, but those puffy eyes gave her away completely. "Let's go watch some scary movies. I have a few that I haven't watched yet."

"I'm here with you now, love." England whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around America's hips and held her close.

"Jeez, I know that England." America commented calmly and then she kissed England on the tip of her nose. "Let's watch those scary movies now."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own I'm With You By Avril Lavigne. Female America and Female England. I might make more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**I'm standing on the bridge**_

England was standing on one of her bridges and looked down at the water while having a faint smile on her lips.

"I can remember America jumping off and I was so damn worried, but she was alright and then laughed at me for freaking out. Honest, She is such a daredevil and worries me nearly to death. Almost had a heart attack and she just chuckles at me." England commented softly to herself and shakes her head before carefully steeping back onto the sidewalk.

"I'm not like America who can jump so easily." England stated smoothly and she walked away from the bridge.

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

America was waiting for England to return with some flash lights and she was humming to herself while waiting in the completely dark bedroom.

"I'm back, America." England told her and she was hugged by the grinning America.

"Now I can show you how to make a bunny." America stated happily as she grabbed the turned on flash light and then had her fingers over the light.

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

England was sitting outside of the door and she rolled her eyes for America at times take too long to get ready, but then again she was just annoyed at how America refuses to let her look.

"Always has to keep on her panties and bra. When we shower together she always wears a one piece swimsuit. America enjoys to tease, taunt, and annoy me. I love her, but why must she tease me so badly." England muttered sulkily and she sighed deeply.

"Hey, England. How do I look?" America said cheerfully as she opened the door up and then grinned at England's wide eyes.

America was wearing blue daisy dukes shorts, a short sleeved dark red shirt, and white boots. Around her neck was a dark blue scarf with little white stars and her short nails painted gold, but she didn't wear any make-up.

"There is no bloody way I'm going to let you go out wearing such an outfit." England managed to say and her green eyes were narrowed. After all she didn't want anyone else seeing her America in such a revealing outfit.

"Heh, I really don't listen to you at times." America stated calmly and she kissed England on the cheek while smiling brightly. "Don't worry I'm strong and I can kick ass, darling."

"That is not the point, dummy." England muttered and her cheeks were flushed for she really couldn't tell America the real reason.

"Anyway, Let's have fun at the amusement park." America said happily as she placed an arm around England's shoulders and they walked out of America's home.

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

America smiled brightly and she loves the rain for it reminds her of England. She had her hands reaching up towards the grey clouds, her big blue eyes shining in joy, and America begun to dance in the rain while singing loudly with her hands up high.

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

England noticed that no one is really out and about for it is in the middle of the night. She rolled her eyes and closed the curtains shut before returning to bed.

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

America held her breath and resisted the urge to laugh for everything was quiet. She wished that she had a needle to drop, but to be honest America is not into sewing or knitting.

"Heh, I bet England would have a needle." She commented to herself and then pulled out her cell phone to give England a call.

"Hey, England do you have a needle?"

"Bloody hell, America. It is the middle of the night."

America chuckled cheerfully and she heard England's annoyed muttering about 'You are rude, America. What do you need a needle for anyway? Just buy one at one of your stores and I'm all the way in London.'

"Heh, Sorry. I forgot and thanks for telling me. Have a nice night." America commented smoothly and she ended the call while grinning to herself for it is fun to annoy England at times. She simply can't help nor resist the urge to tease and annoy her England. Although, America would not say it out loud to anyone at all not even England.

_**Isn't anyone trying' to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

America sneezed and she shivered for why did the light bulb had to burn out on such a damn chilly night. After all if it had not burned out and stuff she wouldn't be out here walking to the store.

"Hello, America." Russia commented calmly and his lips were curled up into a small smile.

"What do you want Russia?" America asked cheerfully and her smile was tense.

"You are shivering like a tiny kitten." Russia stated to her and he shook his head. "You should have worn an extra coat."

"Get of my way and why are you here." America told him happily, but her tense and annoyed smile gave her away.

"I'm trying to figure out things in my life." Russia said simply and he blinked his violet eyes at her.

"I don't care nor do I want to know." America stated firmly, she was not in the mood to deal with Russia's problems, and just wanted to get the darn light bulb. Her mind was focused on getting Russia that she didn't realize he was slowly closing the distance and kissed her on the lips.

America's blue eyes widened in shock and this is a first she has been kissed by a male. Her hands went to his throat, she glared coldly at him, and Russia merely smiled innocently.

"I wished to be the first male to kiss you, America." Russia commented cheerfully and he managed to dodge her left fist, but not her right fist.

"You damn commie! I only want to kiss and be kissed by England!" America shouted loudly, her cheeks were flushed, and she was trembling in rage.

"America, Your England is here and it is best for me to leave." Russia commented innocently and he started to walk away from America.

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

England's green eyes widened for Russia kissed her America and then she looked away. Her lips trembled for America must be tired of her and wished to be with Russia. After all no one can force America into doing anything or nothing. England's eyes started to water and she started to walk away, but then heard her America shout.

"You damn commie! I only want to kiss and be kissed by England!"

She started to walk towards America and noticed that Russia was walking away.

"You didn't hear me shout that to the world right, England?" America asked nervously, her cheeks were burning, and she really didn't want England to hear. "It's not like I only want you."

England smiled to herself and then grabbed America by the hips with her right hand, but used her left hand to hold America's left hand.

"You can be rather silly, America." England commented briefly before kissing her America thoroughly, wanting, and wishing to cleanse Russia's kiss from America's mouth.

"I thought you hated kissing in public." America managed to gasp out before England kissed her again and she kissed back.

"I don't bloody care. I want to vanish the kiss you received from that.." England stated firmly and she was cut off by America's eager kisses.

The thought of buying light bulbs was completely gone from America's mind along with the cold weather at night for she felt really warm and so did England.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Fall To Pieces By Avril Lavigne. Female America and Female England. I might make more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**I looked away**_

_**Then I look back at you**_

America's eyes were wide in shock as she saw England kissing France on the lips and her heart ached for a moment, but then on her lips was a bitter sweet smile.

"I guess it's my fault." She said to herself and then America turned her head away from the sight of those two kissing. "It hurts, but all that matters is England will be happy with France."

_**You try to say**_

_**The things that you can't undo**_

England glanced at the corner of her eyes and saw America. She silently cursed the wine, France for being there, and then England moved away from France.

She walked towards America, England's lips parted to say something, but couldn't speak for those blue eyes stared at her.

"It's alright, England." America managed to say calmly, a forced smile on her lips, and she looked at England with big blue eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

America walked away and her lips trembled slightly, but she refused to cry and her blue eyes were determined. England watched as she left and her green eyes looked down at the floor briefly before smacking France against the cheek.

"You lousy good for nothing frog." England stated coldly and she heard France chuckling.

"Best to go after your sweet and beautiful America before she decides to be with someone else." France commented smoothly and he grinned at how pale her face went. "Take care fair England. I wish you luck with explaining yourself!"

England walked out and she tried to find America.

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you**_

"Heh, England my first and only love." America commented quietly to herself and she smiled faintly. "It was good while this lasted and I hope you'll be happy with France. At least I still have my virginity and she never saw me naked. Always good to prepare just in case things fall to pieces."

Silent tears made their way slowly down her cheeks and America harshly wiped them away while shaking her head fiercely.

"Anyway, It is not like I need anyone to love me." America stated firmly to herself and she let out a deep breath. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and America automatically grabbed it in a crushing hold.

"Ouch that really bloody hurts, but I suppose I do deserve that to be honest."

"Do you love France?"

"No."

"England, Do you love me?"

"Yes, America."

"So you don't want to be together forever and ever with France?"

"With that blasted frog? Bloody hell it is such a terrible thought to even picture. In the past he was alright for causal sex, but be with him? No way in hell." England stated bluntly and her nose scrunched up in disgust. America smiled happily and then she hugged England tightly in joy.

"You are crushing me." England gasped out and she felt herself being released. America grinned sheepishly, her blue eyes were shining with happiness, and she kissed England on the forehead.

"Sorry, but I was really happy." America commented cheerfully and gave England a thumbs up.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Courage By Superchick. Female America and Female England. I might make more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**I told another lie today**_

_**And i got through this day**_

"America are you alright?" England asked in a worried tone and she noticed that America looked a bit pale.

"I'm cool and stuff. Don't worry about me, darling." America said in a perky voice and she kissed England softly on the cheeks.

_**I know the right words to say**_

_**Like "i don't feel well," "i ate before i came"**_

"I don't feel so good, England." America commented over the phone and she tried to tell England that everything is alright that there was no reason for her to come over.

"I'm going over and this proves that you are not alright." England stated firmly and then ended the call. America sighed deeply and looked up at her ceiling.

"Shouldn't have said anything." America muttered to herself and she closed her blue eyes.

_**Then someone tells me how good i look**_

"You look rather lovely, America." France said smoothly and he was about to grope America, but his hand was smacked harshly by England who was wielding a gun.

"Keep your perverted hands to your bloodly own self, frog." England snapped angrily and then added. "If not I will shot your good for nothing vital regions."

France backed away with his hands held up high and he felt rather nervous for England's green eyes were glowing.

"I have some matters to attend too." France managed to say and he fled the area while thinking about how he should of checked to make sure there was no England around for everyone knows how protective not to mention possessive she is of America expect for America of course.

"Are you alright, love. You seem more spaced out than normal." England commented in a soft and worried voice. "America?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" America asked quietly and she didn't feel energetic at al.

"No. I know for a fact you are beautiful. No matter what you will always be beautiful in my eyes for I love you." England stated firmly and she saw America smiling brightly.

_**But when I'm alone no one hears me cry**_

"I bet England wonders why I don't ever let her even see my stomach." America whispered to herself and she wiped away the tears. "It is ugly. I do not understand why she knows I'm beautiful. If she saw my stomach and stuff. England wouldn't say such things."

_**I don't know the first time i felt unbeautiful**_

_**The day i chose not to eat**_

"America, America, America." England said over and over to America who had fainted into her arms. She was barely able to support her weight, but England managed and then she set America onto the bed.

"England?"

"Yes, love."

"I'm sorry about not being able to lose weight despite not eating and only working out. I wanted to be able to show you a beautiful belly and that's why I don't wear mid-drift showing shirts." America managed to say and her body felt weak. England's tears silently fell, she pulled up America's shirt only to where the stomach is exposed despite the faint pleas, and England rested her hand on America's bare tummy.

"My precious, beautiful, and lovely America. It is pure muscles, there is not a single once of fat, and muscles weigh more than fat." England told her softly and she rubbed America's stomach.

"Oh." America said quietly and she could feel England's tears falling onto her stomach. "I'm sorry, England."

"Just promise me not to do this again, love." England whispered softly and she placed a few kisses onto America's stomach.

"I promise England." America stated firmly for she didn't ever want to be the reason for England's tears and then added. "Can you get me some Happy Meals?"

America started to list off all sorts of junk food, food, and drinks. England looked at her and gently pulled America's shirt down.

"Yes and the cost doesn't matter to me, America." England commented and she hugged America close to her body. "You are bloody beautiful and if anyone dares to disagree. I will show them that I can go back to being a damn blood thirsty pirate and make them fucking suffer."

America smiled brightly at her and then decided to give England a light kiss on the lips.

"I love it when you talk like that England, but I can kick their asses if they say something insulting. Of course I got to get some hamburgers and cola into my system for they are my fuel. Besides I'm a hero and you are my damsel." America whispered softly and she giggled because England's cheeks were a bright red.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Anything But Ordinary By Avril Lavigne. Female America and Female England. I might make more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**Sometimes I get so weird**_

England stared at America in disbelief and her green eyes wide in shock.

"Why the bloody hell are you mixing three hard liquors together?" England managed to ask and she received a playful smile.

"Because I'm weird." America said simply and then smirked at England. "I want to see who can handle their alcohol better me or you. Of course I know I can handle mine better than yours, but I want you to try your luck with defeating me when it's a mixture of three hard liquors. I was thinking of adding more than three, but I'm going easy on you."

She giggled to herself for England's face was red and her lips were moving, but not saying anything.

_**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**_

America was laughing to herself as she laid down on her bed and covered up with a light blanket. After all England's expression was so damn adorable, priceless, and she honestly enjoys teasing her merciless at times. Who would have guessed she could make England's cheeks turn such a bright red by just eating ice cream and easily tying those cherries together.

_**Sometimes I drive so fast**_

_**Just to feel the danger**_

"America slow down!" England yelled loudly and she heard her giggling.

"It's cool driving so fast. Pretty dangerous, right?" America asked cheerfully, but she decided to go slower after England screamed shrilly 'Yes and bloody slow down'.

"I'm going to be the one driving back and from now on I'm bloody driving." England stated firmly and she was clenching her chest while sighing deeply. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

America smiled faintly and she decided to drive a bit slower despite being tempted to drive faster again just to make England annoyed, but thought this was enough excitement for England.

"You know I love you, right?" America asked innocently, her blue eyes glittered with mischief, and a smile that showed off her white teeth. England held on for she could tell her America was up to something and then America stepped on the gas petal.

"This is so much fun, England!" America called happily and she heard England cussing violently.

"I'm enjoying this right now because I know you won't let me drive you again." America stated bluntly and she noticed England was no longer swearing. "England?"

She decided to slow down and noticed that England had fainted. America pulled the car over and then got out to check on England.

"Jeez, I didn't think you would faint." America commented softly and she was grabbed by England.

"Every heard of playing dead, my dear? I'm going to be driving instead of you starting right now." England told her firmly and America rolled her blue eyes.

"Fine. Here are the car keys." America muttered sulkily, she watched England scoot over to the driver's seat, and America pouted for she has to sit in the passage seat.

To be honest England in the past has driven a lot faster, music blaring, drove a lot more rougher than America, swore at times at other people, flipped others off, but she made sure to not let America know about it and acted as of terrified of the so called fast speed.

"After all I'm a lady now no longer a hooligan nor am I pirate anymore." England muttered to herself and she glanced at America who was looking at her with curious blue eyes.

"Huh? What did you say?" America asked curiously for she was not paying attention expect to the slowness of England's driving.

"Nothing." England commented flatly and she had a feeling America will not stop until there was an answer.

"Come on, darling. Tell me."

"No, America."

"Come on."

"No." England stated firmly and she didn't notice that she has been increasing her speed.

"Come on, England. Tell me, tell me, tell me." America said over and over again.

"Bloody hell I said no and I mean no." England snapped angrily and her foot was hitting the gas pedal. America smiled brightly for now England is going faster and she decided to be quiet for now.

'England is going way faster than I was going. She seems to look relaxed and calm now. Doesn't even notice her own speed.' America thought and she smiled happily. 'I just can't keep myself from teasing her. It is really fun and I love her expressions.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own the song Alice In Wonderland By Avril Lavigne. Female America and Female England. I might make more chapters.**

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

_**Trippin out  
Spinning around**_

America giggled to herself as she spun around, her mind was gone with the wind for the drugs she had took, and it was all because England said 'I do not need you'.

Russia recognized that blonde hair, those blue eyes, and noticed that America was completely soaked. She was spinning around with her arms up in the air and tears silently falling down. The outfit America wore was blue jean shorts, a black jacket, and black combat boots.

_**I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down**_

"Heh, Looks like I fell down." America said cheerfully, her tears were frozen, and she rolled around in the snow not noticing Russia watching her in confusion. "I can't get up at all."

_**I'm freaking out, where am I now?**_

Russia noticed that America had fallen asleep in the snow and he blinked his violet eyes before walking towards her now that she has settled down. He picked her up with ease, sighing softly, and wondering why America was out in the snow. Giggling and having tears running down her cheeks.

"America, Did someone break your heart?" Russia whispered softly and he brushed away her frozen tears. "Is that why you cried? Is that why you were outside in the snow?"

"Huh. Where am I?" America asked in a mutter, she sighed briefly, and her blue eyes were still closed. "Oh, Well. It doesn't matter cause England doesn't need me."

_**Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh**_

Russia carried her to his home, he bite down on his lip, and decided to call his older sister. He set America down on the sofa and she ended up being upside down, but Russia shrugged and called up Ukraine.

"Sister, I need your help."

"I'm sorry, Russia. My boss said I can't talk to you."

"It is about America."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is soaked after silently crying, giggling, and spinning outside in the snow. Right now she is asleep and inside my home."

"I will be right over to help America."

_**When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground**_

Ukraine stripped America out the wet outfit while Russia was in the kitchen drinking Vodka and she sighed softly to herself.

"Poor America. I wonder what caused her to be depressed?" Ukraine said softly as she changed America into a dry a dry pair of panties, bra, and a short sleeve, but long dark blue dress.

"England doesn't need me." America whispered in her sleep, Ukraine sighed, and patted the other Nation on the head.

_**I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry**_

America slowly opened her eyes, she blinked for a moment, and noticed right away that she was wearing a dress.

"Huh?" America asked in a confused voice, but then noticed Russia and Ukraine looking at her curiously.

"I changed you from your wet outfit." Ukraine stated simply, America's cheeks flushed a faint shade of red, and Russia took a gulp of Vodka. "The outfit you were wearing has been washed and dried. It is folded up on the sofa."

"Do not worry America for I didn't see your naked body. I called my sister to change you from your soaked outfit for you might have caught a cold and blamed it on me for some reason, da." Russia commented calmly and he noticed that America's cheeks were back to normal.

"Heh, Thanks." America muttered quietly and sighed for not even England has seen her nude body, and it doesn't matter right now since England doesn't need her anymore.

'At least Russia didn't see, but it is almost as bad since Ukraine is his sister. To be honest I didn't want anyone to see me naked.' America briefly thought to herself and sighed. 'Oh, well. I wonder what England would say about anyone seeing me naked?'

"I won't cry anymore." America stated firmly and her fist was raised in the arm. "If England doesn't need me anymore than I don't need her."

Russia's eyes widened in shock for America stripped out of the outfit, Ukraine was shocked, and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get dressed and I'll be leaving." America commented cheerfully, a smile on her lips, and she swiftly changed into the outfit she had worn outside in the snow. Russia and Ukraine were speechless. She walked to the door while smiling and opened it up, but then her blue eyes widened in shock.

"England?" America asked in confusion and she was hugged tightly by the green eyed Nation.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

"England?" America asked in confusion and she was hugged tightly by the green eyed Nation.

"I'm sorry, America." England muttered softly, she hugged America close to her, and kissed the blue eyed Nation on the right cheek. "I was bloody confused as hell. I'm sorry if I confused you with my words and actions as of late."

"You don't love me." America whispered quietly and they didn't notice that Russia along with Ukraine decided to give them some privacy.

"No, I love you. Oh I love you and I was an idiot for going off with France. I do need you, America." England stated firmly, but then looked down and muttered. "I got drunk and had sex with him the last couple of days. I regretted it each time, America. I just couldn't face you and felt like I didn't deserve you at all. I won't ever have sex with France again. I promise."

America closed her eyes, she gently pulled the green eyed Nation away, and reopened her blue eyes.

"I saw you and him having sex about two days ago." America managed to say calmly and she ignored the pain in her heart. "I had been drinking alcohol nonstop for the last two days."

England started to speak, but then stopped for America was covering her ears and didn't look at her.

"I forgive you, England. I just need a few minutes alone and stuff." America stated bluntly, tears silently falling, and her heart ached. She walked to the bathroom, sat on the closed toilet lid, and tried to stop the tears from flowing. Russia walked inside and he held her in his arm until those tears stopped.

"She is sorry and says it won't happen again." America said out loud, Russia sighed softly, and watched as she wiped away tears. "I believe her."

"America, You are foolish. She cheated on you." Russia told her bluntly and she shook her head.

"I'm not foolish." America told him calmly and he sighed deeply at her. "I forgive her and she is sorry about it too. I'm sure England won't cheat on me again."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**After All This Time**

**By Waterrain**

England hugged America close to her body and the blue eyed Nation looked into those green eyes. They are laying side by side on America's large bed.

"Your eyes remind me emeralds and of the lively green grass." America commented cheerfully and a bright smile was on her lips.

"Your eyes are like the sky and sapphires, but more than anything they remind me of the never ending and very beautiful sea." England whispered in a low voice into her right ear and kissed America on the lips. "You are my treasure and no one else will ever have you. Some may want you, but I won't ever let them have you."

America blinked her blue eyes, moved a little bit away from England's grasp, and looked at the green eyed Nation.

"You don't have to worry cause I love you and I'm really strong so no one can ever take me on." America informed her and she received a soft sigh. England clung to the blue eyed Nation, kissed her, and hugged her tightly.

"I don't deserve you, America. I'm selfish and-"

"Huh? Don't say stuff like that okay. I love you and you love me."

"How can you forgive me for cheating?" England asked quietly as she slipped a hand up America's shirt and looked into those big blue eyes which reminded her so much of the sea. "If you had cheated on me…I wouldn't be able to forgi-"

"I won't cheat on you." America told the green eyed Nation and felt England's warm hands fondling her breasts. "I think you went to him cause you are sexually frustrated because I don't want to have sex and stuff."

England started kissing America's neck, her hands moving slowly, and green eyes closed. She was gently pushed away by her beautiful America.

"England, I'm just not ready."

"When will you be ready, America?"

"I'm not sure, but you don't have to wait. You can go to France and stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." America replied and watched as England walking towards the door. She heard the green eyed Nation open and close the door. America bit down on her lip, closed her eyes, and cursed herself for not being able to just let England have sex with her.

'I'm afraid she will leave me. In the end I think she will leave.' America briefly thought and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. England leaned against America's door. America firmly wiped her eyes and cheeks before looking into the mirror.

"England loves me and wants to have sex with me. She won't leave me. She will stay be my side. There is nothing to be afraid of at all." America said firmly to herself and called England's cell phone.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
